1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the management of graphical information notes.
2. Background
Physical “sticky notes” are widely used in office environments. Such physical sticky notes are relatively small physical pieces of paper on which an adhesive has been applied on one side to facilitate the attachment of the physical sticky note to a physical surface. Users may write reminders on such physical sticky notes and use these physical sticky notes as reminder aids.
Certain software systems allow electronic versions of such physical sticky notes to be used. Such electronic versions of the physical sticky notes may be referred to as graphical information notes. Such graphical information notes may be displayed on the desktop and may allow users to make quick, temporary notes. Graphical information notes that pop up at predetermined times may be found in certain software systems. However, graphical information notes may have many of the same problems as physical sticky notes. Clutter and improper arrangements of graphical information notes may reduce the effectiveness of this memory aid and important tasks may be forgotten by users.